Fix You
by Lotus-Explosion
Summary: Edward rejected her, he showed a sobbing pregnant girl the door, knowing he was the Father but lying to himself. One day like a ton of bricks it hit him, he was a Father he searched for a year, then a sick child and a distraught Mother enters his hospital
1. Prologue

**Here is the re-write of my story 'Fix You' **

**

* * *

**

**Prologue September 2006**

I can't believe that this one night got so out of hand, for god's sake it was just a bit of fun. A bet. To get virginal Isabella into bed and I did it, then she found out, she cried a little but I figured she'd get over it. Then she was standing there in my last year of medical school, which I worked so hard for looking rather swollen in the stomach area. Then she said those two words a 23 year old man never wants to hear "I'm pregnant."

This child couldn't have been mine, impossible. She must have known about how much money I have and she was trying to trap me; she was doing this for revenge. "LIAR." I shouted at her.

Tears sprung from her face, she looked surprised at me accusation. "How can you say that?" She choked out.

"You're a gold digger! Found out I'm rich then got yourself pregnant and trying to pin it on me. You're just a closet slut aren't you?" I accused her.

"NO!" She spat. "How can you say that? You know what happened that night don't lie!"

"Yes but, that's impossible. We used protection, see you were careless with some other guy and you're trying to pin it on me!"

"No, you know that they're not 100% and if you don't remember rightly you...didn't."

"LIAR! I wouldn't have done something so stupid! Anyhow aren't University girls supposed to be on the pill, gosh you're such a liar. I bet you weren't even a virgin." She just collapsed to the floor that moment, then she climbed herself up again, she was trying to pull some stupid stunt on me but I wasn't having it. "Don't try and play the poor little pregnant girl that child isn't mine that parasite isn't mine."

She started blubbering and sat on the sofa. "Make yourself at home." I spat.

She then stood up again. "Is it because you're embarrassed about me, because I am not beautiful enough." She cried, some more.

"Poor plain Jane Bella Swan!" I snarled. "Gosh you're so insecure all the time, I can't believe I used to have to listen to that." I shouted at her. The spiteful words kept spewing from my mouth. "Someday you _may_ find someone to love you, maybe that _dog_ Jacob."

"Jacob is my friend, you know what you're just jealous of him. He gets higher than you in exams, and people just generally prefer him, he is better than you will ever hope to be. Better at sports, better with the girls, you'll always be second best to him."

"If you adore him, why did you go with me! He clearly sniffed around you like a dirty hound." He growled. "Why, huh? You've been buddy, buddy since you were like nought?"

"Yes, but he is more like a brother, I didn't believe what he said about you. I just thought he was being overprotective, as my Dad asked him to be."

"Maybe he is the Father." I whispered to myself but she heard it.

"Right now, I wish he was. I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me to be here."

"I am definitely not the Father of your parasite, Bella."

"Parasite? That is a vile word. We can do a paternity test, that would be embarrassing but I would do it." She started to beg at the end of it.

I laughed that off, she was still trying to con me. "I guess I would have to pay for that as well as all of the medical costs in the meantime so when I find out it isn't mine I would have still forked our loads of money."

"No! I am not that kind of girl. Surely you know me better than that!"

"No I don't, I never listened to you, I just droned you out!" I shouted at her, I was not having my life ruined by her. "I don't want you or you parasite, now get out!"

"You're just going to turn you're back on us? We need you now." She cried.

"This is just lies, Bella. I am not stupid." I accused her yet again.

"They're not Edward. I am scared, I am so scared of what's going to happen. I need help, Edward, I am so scared." She cried. "Help me."

"Get the real Father to help you, because I am not him. If you're so scared get rid of it."

"Edward!" She gasped. "Abortion is for cases not like this, abortion isn't a type of contraception we made a mistake and we must live with it. I mean I'd be 20 when I have the baby, then I can just finish my last year of University it will be hard work but I could do it, especially if we worked together."

"There is no _WE_, there never was and there never ever will be." I walked to the door and opened it showing her where to go. Bella wiped the tears from her face and left sobbing.

At the time, I thought I did the right thing, about two months later she left. Her Dad was a police Chief and he got shot and killed on the job, before leaving she left me a little not under my door reading.

_**You're right, you're not the Father. I was lying the whole time. **_

I could see the tear stains on the piece of paper at the time, I smiled at it thinking I'd outsmarted her but deep down I knew the truth and I was just acting like a scared little boy.

* * *

**Two months ago  
**

It was just June of last year, when it finally hit me. I guess the trigger was my Nephew George, being a brand new cute baby everyone gathered around him staring at him at awe for some reason I felt sick. Then I woke up the next morning and like a ton of bricks it hit me, on my 26th birthday I finally realised I was a Father. For the whole day, I walked around like a zombie; mindless. I couldn't hear people around me, it was all a blur I just went home and spent my birthday in solitude. I wondered what my child would be like, I don't even know the sex of the child, don't know what I could have been doing when I became a Father.

I decided I was going to find her, I was a horrible immature boy but now I was a man. I was a man and I wanted to be a Father, I wanted to do the right thing. I decided that I was going to find her, if I remember correctly her second name was Swan, I guess that was a starting point. The first thing I did was to try facebook, obviously I would never have been that lucky and about 200 girls came up with similar names or the same name. I trawled through them but there was no luck. I checked the University alumni site but she wasn't there, of course she wasn't she didn't graduate because I stole everything from her.

I decided to call a private detective to find her, I told him all I knew about her and that was only four things, her name, her Dad's profession, she was a Mother and that she came from a small town. That is all I could remember about the Mother of my child, I was ashamed of myself. Months went by and my family grew more worried about me I was growing more anxious and more robotic, I went through my daily routine doing everything correctly but my family recognised the sudden change.

I couldn't bring myself to look at my Nephew or to hold him, constantly rejecting him. "Edward is something wrong?" My brother Emmett, asked me as he rocked his child to sleep.

"No, nothing." I muttered.

"Edward, Mum is worried about you Dad, Alice, Jasper hey even Rosalie is worried about you."

"You wouldn't understand." I told him and started to walk away.

"I may, try me." He smiled. "Look at you Edward, you're like a guant figure, like someone has ripped your soul out, like you've had a dementor's kiss."

I let out a little laugh. "Everything with you and Alice must go back to that book."

"Yes it does."

I let out a sigh. "Would you say your life has got better because of George?" I asked.

"Yes, much better because he is the most cutest adorable thing in the world." At the end of his sentece he started to coo.

"You've gotten really soft." I laughed but his statement only made things worse. "I am going to go home and get some sleep."

Then Sunday lunch came at the parents, I realised I was sitting alone. That is how I felt constantly these days, forever alone. It was no one's fault besides my own, no one else could be blamed. "Edward tell me what's wrong?" My Mother asked me concerned.

"Nothing, Mother."

"That's a lie!" Rosalie protested. "He acts like he is scared of George most days, you're acting so distant."

"It doesn't matter." I groaned. "It is my problem, it is my fault, I deserve it."

"A problem shared is a problem halved or more." Alice interjected.

"Forget it. I have to deal with it myself." I told them. "I am not a little boy anymore I have to suck it up and act like a man."

"That isn't true, getting help doesn't make you weak the only problem is your pride here." Alice told me.

My Father and Jasper remained silent when everyone around me was telling me to tell them my problem. I don't know what happened but I couldn't take it anymore carrying this weight on my shoulders seeing my brother happy with his child and my envy building inside of me. "I am a horrible man!" I shouted over them.

"No you're not." My mother protested.

"Yes I am, I-I-I."

"Spit it out." Rosalie growled, she never really liked me.

"I-I can't. I feel so ashamed of myself." I hung my head low.

"What could have possibly have done that was so bad. It wasn't malpractice?" My Father asked, the only thing he really cared about was my career and his reputation, as we grew older for some reason he grew colder, he never used to be like this.

"No, it is worst."

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN. I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU WILL TELL ME NOW!" My Mum shouted, she's never shouted at me.

"In University I got a girl pregnant, denied it and well she just disappeared, I tried finding her but I can't. I said such horrid things to her, I called my own child a parasite. I said such dreadful things to her." I confessed. It was out.

My family fell silence. I could tell by their faces they were just as ashamed of me as I was. "I thought your Father and I raised better than that." My Mum sighed.

"You're a dick!" Rosalie spat at me. "You don't deserve anything, no family, no children, no friends you're a disgrace! I can't look at you right now. Emmett can we leave now?"

"Yeah sure." Emmett got up and turned his back on me leaving, he couldn't bring himself to say anything to me.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please. So review. **

**It is Unbeta'd I didn't want to bother her during Christmas time.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**It is unbeta'd at the moment. My brother has given me his flu so I am really tired so there might be a lot of grammar errors sorry. **

**EPOV**

It was a cold winter's day and I walked into the hospital feeling the same as I always did, hollow. Today though was going to change my life forever. Everyday had the same routine go to work, come home, eat, sleep, then it starts again I felt trapped but I know I was mostly trapped by guilt. My whole family joined the search for Bella but there was no such luck after a few months Emmett gradually started talking to me, Rosalie still couldn't look at me without the look that bile was rising to her throat. Emmett was now a proud family man and the thought of someone abandoning their child made him sick and I am the thing he hated.

"Junior." Doctor Michaels called me, I will always be Junior. I will always be Carlisle Cullen's son.

"Hello." I greeted him.

"ER is filling up fast, there is some distraught Mother in examination room 3 with a screaming child. Have fun, crazy she seems." He tells me.

"Yeah," I groaned. I hated working with children was a cold reminder of my past, my past failures. "How long have they been waiting?"

"About three hours, she hasn't stopped crying. Someone asked about the Dad, well that didn't help. She's one of those girls." He sighed, he was a traditionalist I bet the Father was some scumbag like myself.

I snapped at him. "You know some men a vile and abandon their family?" He was rendered speechless. "Then they are left to struggle alone."

"Just get to the examination room Junior." He gritted his teeth, he evidently didn't like being spoken back to.

I entered the room, a strawberry blond haired woman was crying over a little girl, trying to soothe her. "Sshh Lottie, it is going to be ok. Hush my little baby."

I walked over to the end of her bed and picked up her chart. The woman didn't even bother to look up when I entered to the room. "I am Doctor Cullen." I introduced myself, that moment she fell silent, the child was still screaming in pain. I picked up the chart and the name read.

**_Charlotte Elizabeth Swan D.O.B: April 18th 2007  
_**

**_Mother - Isabella Marie Swan_**

That moment I realised it, it hit me like a ton of bricks. That was Isabella, that was my child, the child screaming in intense pain was my child. "Bella." I couldn't recognise her, she changed her hair colour.

She turned to me just stating words that made my spine chill. "Please don't hurt her, please, she isn't yours I am liar just please help her. I know you hate us, but please." She sobbed whilst begging. Did she really think that low of me? Did she really think that I would hurt a child, to spite her?

"I can't treat your child, Bella." I told her.

"WHAT?" She shouted, whilst the child screamed in pain. "No, please I know you hate me but look she is an innocent baby, look she's just three. You can't do it, I am the liar she is more than a parasite now. She is more!" She argued with me.

She didn't understand what I meant. "No. It isn't like that, I can't treat her as she is my child, it is against the law."

"YOU'RE NOT THE FATHER. I am a liar." She told me. That made me feel worse, that she still to this day is scared of me, she reminded me that I called this adorable, brown haired girl a parasite. How could she have been a parasite? She is the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Bella, please. I am not stupid. I am going to get my friend, Zafina to treat her, she's really good and she's starting her shift and she loves children."

That moment like a God send Zafina walked past the door and I grabbed her pulling her in. "Edward! What are you doing?" She asked shocked.

"I need you to treat this child." Bella just continued sobbing.

"Why can't you?" She asked whilst she tied her black hair up in a pony tail.

"Because she's my daughter." I told her.

"What? What? What?" She repeated. "You don't have a child!"

"He doesn't!" Bella sobbed. "He doesn't, I lied Edward just like you said. I was doing it all for revenge."

"I am so confused!" Zafina muttered. "Well anyhow as you're not going to treat her and we are conducting a conversation whilst this girl screams in pain I am going to treat hear. Poor little girl." She sighed. "Edward, I need to treat this girl. I suggest you leave your presence is only going to make things worse." With that I walked out and Zafina shut the door in my face.

I felt shut out, I felt awful suddenly everything was real, suddenly everything was bad. I was worried about her, I was worried about them both.

Dr. Michaels then approached me. "Shouldn't you be treating a patient?"

"Zafina is doing it."

"Why?"

"I have a personal relation to the patient." I told him that then walked away, I went straight outside to call my Mum.

When she answered the phone, I almost screamed. "I found her! I found her! I found them both!"

"Woah, calm down what do you mean? You're confusing me."

"My daughter, it's a girl."

"Wait, how did you find her?"

Then reality hit me, she was in hospital ill. "She came in the ER screaming in pain. I couldn't treat her, Zafina is treating her."

"Oh no." My mum practically screamed. "No. Is she ok?"

"No idea. My shift is almost over but I am not going to go home, I am going to stay with them."

"Ok then." With that I put down the phone.

I sat in the staff room for what felt like hours until Zafina found me, smiling. "I wanted to tell you it isn't serious. It is appendicitis, she has to have her appendix removed but that should be it."

"THANK GOD!" I shouted. "Thank you, I could kiss you right now."

"Don't." She sighed. "Bella is still adamant you're not the Father apparently you refered to the child as a parasite." She spat.

"That was years ago. I was stupid, pathetic, I was acting like a scared boy. I've have regretted it for years. When I look back I feel sick at myself."

"You're off of shift, why you still here then?"

"Have a wild guess, Zafina!" I growled. "My daughter is in there, crying and you're asking me why am I still here?"

"Wow. Suddenly you're noble, I am supposed to be your friend, but I myself can't look at you. Bella has clearly had an extremely tough time." She shouted at me.

"Of course she has. Wait. What do you mean extremely tough time?" I asked confused, what could be possibly wrong with her.

"You're not going to like this, Edward." She said softly such a mood swing even for her.

"Zafina you're really scaring me now, please, please tell me what's wrong." I was scared, was Bella ill? Oh no.

Zafina took in a deep breath before telling me spine tingling things. "I saw, I saw. I saw, self harming marks. I checked her record she was diagonised with depression and eating disorders. The cuts are ultra faint but as a Doctor I guess I picked up on them."

"Oh no. At least she has stopped and she looks like she hasn't got eating disorders anymore."

"She is still depressed." Zafina told me bluntly. "Also if you think she has normal eating patterns you must be deluding yourself."

I started to cry. "I am terrible person, where is she?"

"Examination room, Lottie has been put to sleep she'll have her surgery soon." She told me getting up to leave.

"So she gets called Lottie then?" I asked.

"Yes, she prefers it. She is named after her Grandfather Charles, Bella told me. Apparently he died whilst she was pregnant. You knew and you left her still." Then she walked out.

I prepared myself to go up to that examination room, trying to compose myself. I walked there slowly and walked in front of the door thanking God that she wasn't screaming still. I knocked lightly on the door and then heard Bella reply, "Come in."

She turned to me looked then spat. "Not you, anyone but you!"

"Bella, I can't apologise enough for my actions. I have been looking for you, for years." That was a bit of a lie but it just came out.

"You're a liar like I am. She's not yours Edward, she's not yours." She repeated numerous times. "She's not yours. She's not yours. She's not yours."

"Bella, I know I am the Father. I am not going anywhere. I promise. I won't leave again."

"Technically I was the one to leave and the real Father is coming soon and he won't be happy to see you here." She told me.

"There is not Father listed on the birth certificate! Bella I beg you to let me make this up to you. I know you've gone through a tough time. I just want to help." I walked closer to her and put my arm on her shoulder trying to soothe her, she jumped up and slapped really hard against the face. When that smack came hurling at my face I could see the scars, scars I've caused.

"YOU LOOKED ME UP!" She shouted at me. "You evaded my privacy, just because you can do things doesn't mean you should, doesn't make it right!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." I told her.

Then nurses came in and came to take my sleeping daughter to surgery. "Be safe with her, she is all I have." She cried.

"It is a very simple procedure, she'll be fine." I promised her.

"I can't believe a word you say." She spat.

As they were taking Lottie away Zafina popped her head around the door. "Papa Cullen is here for some board meeting and I think Mama Cullen told him about the recent developments in your life." With that she just disappeared.

Bella looked up at me and slapped me around the face again. "She's not your daughter. Stop telling your family she is. You can't waltz in her and play happy families. You can't be here, it isn't fair. You can't waltz in especially when you're not the Father!"

"I know I have a lot of things to prove I am worthy Bella, but I will spend the rest of my life showing her that." I told her. Then I looked into her eyes, she didn't have the same big brown entrancing eyes which she once had they were a fake blue. Why did she change them? They used to be so beautiful.

"She isn't yours." She shouted again. "I am going to wait outside for my Lottie."

"Fine then I'm coming with you." I told her and followed the nurses and my daughter to the operating table.

"I am not getting rid of you am I?" She spat.

"No, I won't ever leave again I promise you."

"You said many things before and it was all for a bet, all to prove something to your scummy friends. You said you loved me." She laughed at the word love. "All you felt was your hard on and even that wasn't for me." She spat.

They took Lottie into the operating theatre and she sat outside, so did I. We waited in silence until she broke it. "Would you take her away from me. If she was yours but she isn't though."

"No, never. That is a horrid thing to suggest, I would never take her away from you. I will see her whenever you want, I will agree for you to be there the whole time. I would never do such a thing."

"She isn't yours so it doesn't matter." She told me.

"You're adamant on that but I think I am which means I would like a paternity test."

She then seethed at me. "I asked you for one and all you cared about was your precious money."

"You know Bella. I could give her the best start in life. Best schools, best home life. She's have the best of anything."

"Money, you're throwing money at her?" She spat. "After all the things you said to me. Money doesn't buy happiness."

That moment my Dad came round the corner. "Edward." He sighed. "I think we need a word."

We walked round the corner where we think Bella wouldn't hear. "Father."

"So this is the girl, I caught Zafina. Edward, what have you done!" He seethed through gritted teeth still trying to keep himself quiet.

"I know but she says I am not the Father, Dad what am I going to do."

"Paternity test. That will prove it, then you'll get some parental rights. Easy." He told me.

"I can't do that Dad. It would destroy her to go through the courts. I think we need to ease everything in." He told me.

"Fine. We will talk about this later, I think you should go home you've been up for over 24 hours." He told me. "She isn't going anywhere, the girl needs recovery days." He then walked off.

I went back to Bella and sat beside her. "I have been up for about 27 hours, I am going to get some sleep but I will be back soon." I then walked off, confused and dazzled, I had no idea what was going to happen next but if Lottie was in it; I welcome it with open arms.

* * *

**BPOV next? Anyhow I know it isn't great but drop me a few lines to tell me how much you hated it or loved it.**

**Lotus-Explosion  
**


End file.
